


Dibber

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  A naughty word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibber

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to think that the use of ‘dibber’ in this way in F/S fanfic was original, but alas, it is not.  
> For those unfamiliar with dibbers, you can find it [ here.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dibber)

Sam put the dibber down and wiped his face, acutely aware of Frodo watching him from behind the book he was pretending to read. It was too warm for so early in the spring, and although the sun was not yet at its zenith, Sam’s shirt was damp and clinging to his chest and back. His breeches had tightened as he thought of Frodo watching, and became really uncomfortable when Frodo got up and sauntered over.

“That’s an interesting tool, Sam. What is it called?”

“A dibber, sir,” Sam replied, his face glowing from more than the heat.

“Hmm… Dibber.” Frodo rolled the word around on his tongue like a fine Westfarthing wine. “I think I like that name.” 

His gaze smoldering, he glanced pointedly at the tent growing in Sam’s breeches, then gave him a sly wink. “Why don’t you bring that one with you when we meet tonight?”


End file.
